


Why would anyone walk away from being a Jedi?

by jewelofmandalore



Series: quarantine prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is literally a war hero, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Coruscant, Gen, Martez sisters, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, The Hero with No Fear, Trace seemed really curious, and I think this is something she would do, it can't be that hard to find her tbh, jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelofmandalore/pseuds/jewelofmandalore
Summary: As much as Rafa doesn't want to hear Ahsoka's "complicated story", Trace can't get it out of her head. Who would leave the Jedi?Who was Ahsoka before she stumbled onto their platform?
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: quarantine prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689946
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	Why would anyone walk away from being a Jedi?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed this arc, contrary to what others deemed useless, I thought it was fantastic character development. You really see how truly selfless Ahsoka is no matter who's involved, and how powerful as a Jedi and even fighter she really is. 
> 
> Another thing that I found interesting is that Anakin Skywalker is known as the "hero with no fear" so for Trace not to have any idea that Skywalker Academy was a fib or his infamous Padawan is kind of interesting. 
> 
> This one shot idea popped into my head as a "What if Trace did a little research after Ahsoka left?"

Most of her life, Trace had thought she had everything about others figured out. No one besides Rafa could be trusted, and by living in the underworld, the Republic would never care about nobodies like she and her sister. 

That seemed clear enough after their parents were killed.

But something was different about Ahsoka. It was like something was telling her to help this other girl, and so Trace did. But never, _ever_ , in a million years would she have guessed that Ahsoka was secretly a Jedi. 

Or _was_ one?

That's what she couldn't figure out. The question that kept bothering Trace. _Why would anyone walk away from being a_ _Jedi?_ And although Rafa made it clear that she really wasn't interested in hearing the Togruta's story, Trace was growing more and more interested. The whole thing just seemed obscure. Jedi were practically _gods_ , prancing above topside fighting the Republic's battles with their glowing laser swords. The only Jedi Trace had every seen didn't even look real, and to think she had just gone on a spice run with one!

It was starting to affect her sleep schedule. What Trace would give to even look topside and see the infamous temple. And Ahsoka just _left?_ It didn't make sense, there had to be a reason. 

She rolled over in bed and grabbed the holopad on the nightstand, clicking on the lamp. 

"Hmm" She first typed in _Ahsoka_ _/jedi,_ but figured that didn't narrow down the search enough. "Ah! Skywalker Academy." She opted for instead, clicking the proper aurebesh letters.

Trace's jaw practically fell to the floor. There was no such thing as Skywalker Academy, but there _was_ a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker. _The_ Chosen One. The Hero with no Fear who's face was plastered on practically every add or poster even down here. 

"Wait a second, was he her teacher?" She inquired, as the puzzle pieces began to fit together. Trace erased her search and typed in _Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka_ since she wasn't aware of Ahsoka's last name. About hundreds of results popped up, and once again Trace's jaw dropped. 

_"Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's apprentice, resigns from Jedi Order"_

_"Jedi Padawan Tano framed for bombing of the Jedi Temple"  
_

_"Padawan Ahsoka Tano tried for murder and treason, framed by Padawan Offee"_

It was all making sense now. Ahsoka was framed for the Jedi Temple bombing! Even news of that had reached the underworld, it was too colossal to have not. Trace and Rafa hadn't known the details, but from the article she had just skimmed, it seemed that another Padawan had set the whole thing up and then let Ahsoka take the fall. To which she was almost found guilty and executed. 

Yeah, that seems like a pretty legit reason to leave the Jedi Order. 

Trace continued scrolling through the articles though, her curiosity piqued. So Ahsoka _was_ this Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, and they seemed like quite the duo. Countless articles labeled " _Hero with no Fear and Padawan end Slave Empire on Zygerria"_ or _"Padawan Tano captured by Trandoshan hunters and escapes_ _with Wookies"._ There were videos linked at the bottom of each article, and Trace decided to watch a few. Her eyes watched in amazement as the Togruta flipped over tanks and used two laser swords to deflect shots coming from battle droids. She looked slightly younger in the photos and videos, shorter and the headtails weren't as long or curved, and her outfit was different. A leather dress with legging and cutouts here and there, arm vambraces and her sabers attached at her hips. She had a string of beads hanging down from one of her headtails, but Trace wasn't sure what it meant. It seemed like only talented Jedi held two of the savers, and Ahsoka's were yellow and green. 

Not only was she a Jedi apprentice, she was also a commander of the Republic's Grand Army. Something called the 501st, Trace wasn't sure what the numbers meant, but Ahsoka held pretty impressive rank. She was stationed on the Jedi cruiser, the _Resolute_. The colors of the clones she fought with were this brilliant blue.

This whole time Trace and Rafa had been running spice with one of the most famous Jedi in the war! Padawan Ahsoka Tano, apprentice to the famous Master Skywalker, had save Trace's life. More than once! 

Maybe the Jedi weren't as bad as she and her sister had grown to believe. Sure, it didn't account for the death of their parents, but Jedi were supposed to help people right? And that's exactly what Ahsoka had done. Helped Trace and Rafa when she had no obligation too, except moral. 

Content, Trace switched the light off and set the holopad down. Staring up at the ceiling, Trace was putting the information in place. 

Ahsoka left because she was framed by the only "family" she had ever known, and the only reason she wasn't executed was because her master found the real culprit. It made sense now, why Ahsoka's story about being from topside was a little sketchy. And her skillset was extremely broad. _And_ why she knew so much about places like Kessel or what happens to unrefined spice or the Pyke Crime Syndicate. 

Trace had a lot more respect for Ahsoka now, and she would tell Rafa about her findings in the morning. 

And just maybe, Ahsoka would be back for her bike eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angsty ending lol


End file.
